You're perfect to me
by Captain Criminal
Summary: In school everyone bullies Shizuru because of her weight. Natsuki is in love with her. What can I say more? Love, love and more love will be in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

I started another fic again *sighs*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

I watch her everyday out of my window. She runs around this little lake that is in front of my house. She is doing this every evening. I don't know why but she always manages to take my breath away. She has long, wavy, honey brown hair and she is slightly taller than me. Her eyes are so beautiful. Crimson. Her name is Shizuru Fujino. And no, I was not stalking her or something like that! She goes to the same school as is me. That's why I know her name. I know for a long time that I'm in love with her. I'm madly deeply in love with her. At school everyone is laughing at her. They make make fun of her. Why? Because they think she is fat. That's why. They call her "Fat cow" or say often"Hide your food. She is coming!". After school I always beat this assholes up. But hey, they deserve it! Mai always says I should ask her out. I think she is insane. I don't even know if she likes girls. Nao always teases me and puts me in embarrassing situations when Shizuru is around. I hate her for that but she is one of my best friends. She has the right to do that... I mean this teasing thing and putting me in embarrassing situations.

"Kuga-san, are you listening?" interrupted my thoughts the deep voice of my math teacher.

"Yes...I was... I was only thinking about the next math test" I lied.

"Oh okay. Next time think about what I'm talking and not the test" I sighed relieved and glanced over to Shizuru who was sitting not so far away from me. Surprisingly she looked in my direction. No, she looked straight at me! My heart stopped for a while only to beat faster. So fast that I thought it would explode any minute. A blush crept on my cheeks and I directed my eyes at my desk. She was still staring I could feel it. Something hit me at my head. I looked down and saw a crumpled paper.

_Hey pup! It's me Nao :D I saw how she looked at you... or... still looks at you... _

I could hear her giggling from behind. I wrote on the backside of the paper my reply.

_Shut up! I can hear your giggling! And she isn't looking at me any more. _

I looked again at Shizuru and almost gasped. She was still looking. I heard Nao giggling again. She for sure was a dead woman after math. I put the paper in my pocket and looked over my shoulder at Nao.

"Oi, stop the giggling!" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She giggled even more. Sadly my glare hadn't an effect on her and so I turned back and began to pay attention to my math teacher.

" Next week is the school dance and I hope everyone of you comes" he said with a cheery voice. I sighed. I wished I hadn't paid attention because then I wouldn't know about the dance and mustn't come. But I think Mai would've told me about it and then I couldn't lie that I didn't know about the school dance. Damn! My thoughts were interrupted again only this time by the bell. I smirked. For someone it's time to die. I turned around and saw... an empty place. What? Where is this red haired moron? I put my pen and everything else back into my bag and walked out of the classroom. But before I left the room I glanced carefully at Shizuru. She was writing something in her notebook. I tried not to smile. She looked so cute with her slightly reddened cheeks. After ten minutes I found Nao on the football field beside the school. Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi were there... and Midori? What the...?

"What are you doing here, Midori?" I sat down beside Chie who was busy with her food. I took out my sandwich that was drowning in Mayo. Delicious!

"Am I not allowed to eat lunch with my friends, Nat-chan?"

"... we're friends?" I bit in my sandwich. Everyone except Nao and Mikoto glared at me.

"Of course we are!" said Mai while still glaring at me. I shrugged and Midori smirked somewhat evilly. Oh oh. That always means trouble.

"And?" she asked me.

"What 'and'?"

"Did you asked your dream girl out on a date?"

I choked on my sandwich.

"That means no, I suppose. Her name is Shizuru, right?"

"Who... who told you about my... my secret crush?" I asked her under my breath. Everyone was afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Don't you mean your not so secret crush?" giggled Nao. Oh, she is particularly suicidal today. I only glared at her. I wasn't in the mood to kill her...not yet. My thoughts drifted back to my crimson eyed angel. Where are you... my love?

I opened my locker to put my books back. School was over and the corridors were almost empty. Suddenly I saw a paper in my locker. I took it. There were only three words written on this paper.

_I love you._

I blushed and wondered who wrote this. Maybe Shizuru...? No, she wouldn't do such things...

Author: Natsuki didn't know that Shizuru was standing not so far away from her and saw how the Ice Princess pressed the paper against her chest with a smile. And Natsuki didn't know that it was...

Natsuki: * Appears out of nowhere with guns and begins to shoot at the author * I'm telling the story not you!

Author: * runs for her life * aaaaaaahhhhhh * trips over her own feet and falls to the ground * I'm dead.

Natsuki: * puts the guns away * not if you shut your mouth... so where did I stop? Ah yeah...

The next day at school began horrible. It all started with a new student. He was tall, handsome and very charming. That's what the other girls thought. His smile annoyed me to no end and his nice behaviour made me sick. How could a person be so damn kind to everyone! Even to Takeda this little annoying stupid bastard. Takeda is one of the assholes who bullies Shizuru and he is the leader of my fan-club. He asks me out at least once a day. How can someone be so persistent? How many times should I decline his proposals with my fist till he understands that I don't like him? Back to this new student. His name was Rato Kanzukiki... Reto Kunzuki... no, something like Rito Kanzakaka... ah whatever! I can't remember and I don't want to! He has black hair and his eyes remind me of diarrhea. I don't know why but they do. Mai says because I'm jealous. Yeah... maybe I'm a little bit... oh well, I'm really, really jealous! This wannabe prince had the guts to flirt with Shizuru. MY Shizuru! She even blushed! I felt like shit when I saw him kissing her hand. He was the whole day by her side. Nobody had bullied her because of him. They were afraid to land on his bad side... but I wasn't. Every time he looked at me I glared. When he asked me for a pen I ignored him. I even shoot 'accidentally' with a ball in his always smiling face. After school when I was on my way to my Ducati he stopped me.

"Kuga-san" he smiled his annoying smile. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I have with everyone a problem" was my answer. He frowned but then smiled again.

"Maybe it's because of Shizuru?" Oh, they're on first name basis already! Wait... what? Why is he asking me about her?

"Wh...what?"

"I saw the way you look at her" he smirked. "And how you would always glare when I touch her" I tried to suppress my blush but failed. He knows... he knows...

"You love her, don't you?"

"And? Should I consider you as my rival?" I narrowed my eyes and growled. He chuckled.

"Now I know why she thinks you're cute"

"Who is she?"

"Shizuru"

I blushed again. She thinks I'm cute?

"I can help you with your love problem" he smiled again... but this time I didn't find his smile annoying. "I can help you to get Shizuru"

Reito Kanzaki isn't that bad. Yes, now I know his name. He said he doesn't like Shizuru in this way. They are only friends. I took his offer to help me with my 'love problem'. But he wanted something in return. He wanted to come closer to Mai and I should help him.

* * *

Natsuki: Why is Shizuru... ahem... how can I say it... why is she...

Nao: so fat?

Natsuki: I wanted to say chubby

Nao: * looks at Shizurus double chin * yeah... chubby...

Shizuru: ara...

Author: I don't know why I wrote this... maybe because I was once in love with a chubby girl?

Nao: So you were in love with a fat girl? * laughs *

Author: * takes out a baseball bat and hits Nao unconscious * Yeah... I was...

Shizuru: ara ara...

Natsuki: … are you sure you aren't in love with her any more?

Author: Yes, I'm sure * smiles creepy *

Natsuki: …. riiiiggghhhht...

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki. Look!

Natsuki: O_O Stop that, Shizuru! Don't take your clothes off!

Author: … * takes the baseball bat and begins to hit herself * come on, unconsciousness!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahem... I'm back?

I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry! I was really busy and that's why I stopped to write. I had my exams and now I do an apprenticeship. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Forgive meeee! *begins to cry*

Some people said that it was rushed (the first chapter). At first I wanted to make it only a one-shot but then I thought "A longer fic would be better". I don't plan to make it really long. Maybe only 5 or 6 chapters. I don't know. I write other fics (of course ShizNat) and they will be longer.

Thank you all for the reviews! :) If you want that I write something special in this fic then you can say it :D Maybe someone has ideas how I can embarrass Natsuki in front of Shizuru? ;)

**Warning: **My english isn't that good hehehe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime

* * *

I was watching Shizuru. She was running around the lake again. For some reason I felt bad. The salty taste of my own tears made me even more sad. Why am I doing this to me? Since I've met Shizuru every day seemed like a dream. Maybe it was time to wake up... to open up my eyes and let her go? There was always hope... I hoped that someday she would see the real me and fall in love with me. This hope was alive and it was time to kill it. Reito said he will help me. I know that he can't.

"Natsuki, dinner is ready!"

With a sigh I stood up and went to the kitchen where a table made for four people was. Two seats were taken and two were empty. I sat down at one of the empty chairs. The last chair... it would remain empty forever. Food was already on the table. I was hungry and hoped it was something delicious. I stared hard at my plate. There was something green on the plate that suspiciously looked like some dead alien from another planet.

"... what is _that_?" I pointed at my food... or whatever it was.

"Don't you like it? I made it myself!" my mother said with a proud smile.

I sniffed at my food. Carefully I shoved a spoon full of that green something into my mouth.

"That tastes like broccoli and spinach mixed together..."

"Because it is broccoli and spinach!" my father laughed.

I stood up immediately and ran to the kitchen where I could drink some milk to wash this disgusting spinach and broccoli taste away. What? I like milk! With an angry 'Hmmpf' I sat down at the floor beside the food bowl from my dog Duran. I don't know why my mother always tries to cook. I mean, we have our own cook for that! But noooo! Sometimes I wonder if she wants me to get poisoned. Don't get me wrong... my mother is very talented... but not in cooking. I heard giggling from the living room. Ugh, my parents are playing the forever-in-love-couple again. A smile crept onto my face. When my mother was twenty, she moved to Germany. There she wanted to start a career as a writer. One year later she was known all over the country because of her book 'The good souls are always damned'. At a party she met a German pianist named Jonathan Krueger. Yeah, the pianist is my father. They fell in love and married. Soon after that my mother got pregnant and

BAM Natsuki Krueger was born! Two years ago we moved to Fuuka and my parents bought a cute little house there. Because everyone knows the Krueger family we decided to call us in Japan the Kugas. My mothers surname. Sometimes it's really annoying to have famous parents because the people be like 'Can I met them?' or 'Can I have their autograph?' when they recognize me. Luckily here in Fuuka no one knows who my parents really are. The happy laughter of my parents reminded me of Shizuru. Why didn't we stayed in Germany? Then I wouldn't have met Shizuru and everything would be fine. I hate love.

* * *

_**Next day at school**_

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked at Naos paper where something unreadable was written.

"Stenography" was her short reply. Error: No definition found.

"What?"

"Shorthand, you know?" she sighed "With that I can write more in one minute than with the normal writing"

"... ahh" Still... I didn't understand what it was. "Why are you doing it?"

"Because I want to!" She put her pen down and eyed her work. "I'm awesome"

Awesome... Shizuru is awesome. Oh man, here am I thinking about her again. The thought of her makes me sad because I know she would never love me back. Life goes on and soon I will stop to think about her. Soon I will forget her eyes, her voice, how she walks, how she smells, everything about her. But maybe... maybe I won't. Who knows?

"The other girls are waiting for us and I'm hungry..." I looked at my lunch box.

"Yeah, I'm coming"

We were on the football field again when suddenly somebody began to laugh really loud. I saw three boys standing not so far away from us. They surrounded someone.

"Hey, fat cow!" said one of the boys. "Are you hungry?"

They laughed again. I knew who they laughed at... Shizuru. I balled my hand to a fist. They asked for it! I stood up and approached this assholes. My friends tried to stop me but I was stronger.

"Oh, have we hurt your feelings?" said the same boy again. I heard sobbing and I knew that Shizuru was crying. "How about something to eat?"

"How about my fist in your face?" I asked in a low voice.

"Who...?" he turned around and my fist landed in his face. He fell to the ground.

"Natsuki!" said a boy whom I recognized as Takeda.

"Hey there, loverboy..." my knee landed in his crotch. He groaned from pain. The third boy who had white hair tried to run away but was too slow. I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Don't touch her ever again" I whispered in his ear. He nodded. A kick in his ass and he flew with his face to the ground. I laughed triumphantly until I remembered that I was not alone. My eyes landed on Shizuru who stared at me. I didn't know what I should say and so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"You're beautiful...er... I mean... ahhh... I... I mean you're pretty... GAAAH... NOOO I mean... I mean... ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" surprisingly my face didn't explode. I bet it was really red. I was afraid to look her in the eyes. She probably thought I'm crazy or something like that. Then I heard light giggling. I prayed to god that it wasn't Nao. _Not Nao...not Nao!_

"I'm alright. Thank you"

I looked up and stared into her eyes. Okay, Natsuki... it's your chance. Step one, be her friend... Yeah, if only I were good at making friends. Shizuru looked confused. Oh, crap! I stared to long without saying anything.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" and I said it! Minutes passed filled only with silence until she answered.

"That would be great"

_Maybe making friends wasn't that hard after all..._

_I will be her friend..._

_It's better than to sit in my room and cry..._

_But to be her friend I have to kill my feelings for her..._

_I will do it..._

_I will do everything to kill my feelings for Shizuru Fujino..._

* * *

Author: I have to tell you all something...

Nao: Yeeeeeeeeessss? *Looks very excited*

Author:... I'm asexual.

Nao: Ha! I knew it! I knew that you want to be a boy! I knew... wait a second! You whaaaaat?

Author: what...?

Natsuki: Well...

Mai: Mikoto, should we go home? *whispers* it's not safe to be here... *looks at the pissed off author*

Author: You thought what, Nao? You thought what?

Nao: Nothing *laughs nervously*

Natsuki: I'm also asexual.

*the world freezes*

Shizuru: *smiles while the teacup in her hand breaks*

Natsuki: Shizuru is the only person I'm sexually attracted to.

Shizuru: *the teacup magically repairs itself* That's good to know.

*the world begins to move again*

Author: For a moment I thought... *looks at Shizuru who smiles sudectively at Natsuki* Oh well, whatever, nevermind.

Some random dude in the backround: Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello, how low? Hello, hello, hello... *gets hit by a shoe and falls to the ground*

Nao: *Takes off the second shoe* Soooo, you're asexual? Then you can't be a lesbian, right?

Author: I'm a homoromantic asexual. I do like girls and I'm romantically attracted to them.

Nao: How can someone not be sexually attracted to other people?

Author: How can someone be sexually attracted to other people? Your world is completely strange to me.

Shizuru: Ara, Author-san, are you not sad that you aren't attracted to people in this way?

Author: I can't miss somehing that I don't know.

Natsuki: That's true.

Nao: But what about sex? Are you able to do that?

Author: Of course! I can even enjoy it but I don't want to make "love". I don't get aroused by looking at people.

Shizuru: *shocked* Not even by looking at naked bodies?

Author: Looking at naked bodies for me is like looking at a wall... there's nothing interesting about it.

Shizuru: *faints*

Natsuki: *growls* This sex obsessed woman!

Nao: I thought she is obsessed with you.

Natsuki:...yes, she is... *blushes*

Nao: Ohhh, I get it! *winks*

Author: Okaaaayy! I go to bed. I'm so tired.

Nao: Yeah, tired *winks*

Author: *frowns* What?

Nao: *winks again*

Author: What's wrong with her?

Natsuki: I don't know.

Auhor: Well, bye. I'm going to sleep.

Nao: Yeah, sleep *winks*

Author: *takes out a baseball bat... again* Do you remember?

Some random dude (again): ...when we fell in love? We were young and innocent then. Do you remember how it all began... *gets hit by the baseball bat*

Natsuki: Run, Nao, run!


End file.
